


Insanity

by BloodySpade0000



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: A lot of dark shit fucking happens, Action & Romance, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Demonic Possession, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Fluff and Humor, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Impulse Control, Insanity, M/M, Murder, Mystery, Neglect, Not Canon Compliant, OCCness, OCs - Freeform, Obsession, Pyromania, Redemption, Self-Harm, Sibling Bonding, Spoilers from the anime cause I haven't read Durarara Sh yet, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicidal Thoughts, Supernatural - Freeform, Thriller, Torture, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, a lot of fucking swearing, this whole story is fucked up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:14:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodySpade0000/pseuds/BloodySpade0000
Summary: To feel in controlhe burnsTo feel in controlhe murdersTo feel in controlHe's losing his sanity**********************During Ran's three months in prison, he changed after he continued to spend more time with Jiro, his cellmate who drove his brother to suicide. Realizing how similar they are and not wanting to be the one to drive his brother to suicide. Ran decided he would try to be a better older brother but things aren't easy when Aoba wants nothing to do with him and avoids him like the plague. And soon, Ran finds out there's something sinister going on behind the closed doors of their house and he'll do anything to stop it before it destroys everything he cares about.





	Insanity

**Author's Note:**

> Holy fucking shit. I can't believe I actually wrote this. Like Wow.

 

Ran had his eyes closed as he lay on the bottom bunk of the bunk bed he shared with his cellmate, Jiro Akatsuki, a 40-year-old junkie with brown hair and brown eyes. He wore the standard neon orange uniform; every prisoner wore including Ran. Jiro was snoring away, on the top bunk even though it was morning. Or at least that was what Ran thought it was. You couldn't tell if it was morning or night when you were stuck in a cell most of the time.

A guard approached their cell with keys in one hand and handcuffs in the other. The guard was a 39-year-old man, named Kira Fummi. He had black hair and green eyes. Kira wore a blue dress shirt, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. He unlocked the cell and walked in. "Ran," Kira said.

Ran opened his eyes. "What?" he grunted, sitting up as Kira approached him.

"You have a visitor."

Ran raised an eyebrow. "Strange," Nobody, ever visited him not even his parents and especially his younger brother who was the reason why he was stuck in a crappy ass cell again with a fucking loon. Ran swore the next time he saw his younger brother he was going to fucking kill him.

Kira nodded. "Indeed, now be a good boy and put your hands in front of you so I can cuff you."

Ran did as he was told but not without smirking. "Sure, babe. Cuff me to the bed and have your way with me!"

Kira slapped the cuffs onto Ran's wrists and tightened them. "Fuck! Son of a bitch! That's gonna leave a nasty ass bruise! Babe~ could ya loosen these cuffs for me? Thier as tight as my pants whenever I see you!"

 "Go fuck yourself." Kira turned around. "Shut your trap and start walking or else I'll do everyone a favour...and make sure you get a death sentence."

Ran stood up. "Damn! Bitch, I love it when you talk to me like that!" He started following Kira out of his cell and past others.

They stopped in front of a room that was always guarded in case a prisoner acted up against a visitor. Ran glanced at Kira as he unlocked the door. "So, Kira, do you know who decided to pay me a visit? Also, will you be comin' inside with me?"

Kira opened the door. "Don't fuckin' know," he shrugged "I was just told to bring you here. Bye~" Kira left and Ran walked into the room. He scowled once he noticed that the only person in the room except for the guards was his little brother, Aoba Kuronuma.

Ran approached the table he was sitting at and sat across from him. "What the fuck do you want?" he asked.

Aoba plastered a smile on his face. "Rude! I was worried about you!" he replied. "And being the kind and caring younger brother I am...I decided to bring you your favourite food!" Aoba placed a container filled with fried rice and shrimp onto the table.

Ran glanced at it suspiciously, not trusting Aoba one bit. "Are you trying to poison me?" 

Aoba clutched his chest, feigning hurt. "Ouch! What a hurtful accusation! I would never poison you in a million years! We're brothers! "

Ran scoffed. "Cut the crap, I ain't buying your bullshit. I know you would do it just to get back at me for beating the shit out of you right in front of your buddies." A nasty smirk appeared on Ran's face. "I bet... They think you're a fucking pussy for not fighting back."

Aoba dropped his facade. His expression turning cold and filled with malic. He leaned over the table, getting close to Ran's face. "Look...you pathetic piece of fucking shit. If I wanted to get back at you for all the shit you fucking put me through, I wouldn't poison you. No...not when it's a waste, too easy and way to fucking quick. Instead...I'll cut you open and make you watch as I rip out your organs. After that... I'll gouge out your eyeballs and shove them down your fucking throat! Then I'll set you on fire and watch as you turn into nothing but a pile of fucking ash! And guess what..." Aoba trailed off. He grabbed Ran by the collar and put his lips against his ear. "Ill enjoy...every moment of your pain. And... I won't feel a single... ounce of remorse." He roughly let go of Ran and sat back down while plastering an innocent smile on his face.

Ran gulped as his hands started to tremble and his heart started to thump in his chest like a drum. He was seriously afraid of his younger brother right now. Aoba's words swirled in in his mind like a whirlwind. All of them were true. He would honestly kill him.

Aoba must have sensed his fear because he spoke. "Hey, don't be afraid, big...brother. I wouldn't dare to hurt you while we're in prison. I'll only do it if you get in my way." he tilted his head to the side. "That reminds me...I take my threats seriously and carry them out without a single hesitation. You should remember that. Understand?"

Ran nodded, wiping his sweaty palms on his pants.

"Wonderful!" Aoba remarked. "I must go now. So, bye. I hope you rot in here." he left and Ran released a breath he hadn't known he had been holding until now.

Fuck...Ran never thought he would ever be afraid of Aoba in a million years. But here he was, and it made his blood boil. Ran clenched his fist. He hated him so fucking much. That stupid fucking bastard.

Ran picked up the container and stood. Soon, some other guard escorted him back to his cell where Jiro was awake and sitting on the top bunk. He spoke once he noticed that Ran was back. "Yo! Izu chan, where did ya go? I missed ya!"

Ran sat down and put the container to the side. "My shitty little brother decided to pay me a visit and brought me food,"

Jiro beamed. "Sweet! Your brother sounds like an angel! I bet he cares about you a lot!"

Ran snorted. "He's the devil incarnated. The Runt hates my fucking guts and threatened me. Also, the reason why I'm stuck in this crappy ass cell with a fucking loonie like you is because I beat the fucking shit out of that little punk ass bitch."

Jiro frowned. "Oh...I see we're the same. Both of us are nasty ass piece of shits and that beat the shit out of our younger brothers. The only difference is that I drove my brother to suicide and you just haven't done it yet."

Ran shook his head. "Nah, man. That'll never fucking happen cause my younger brother is a masochistic freak. He won't kill himself because he ain't suicidal." Or at least that was what Ran thought.

* * *

 Three months later, Ran was bailed out by his stepfather, Shirou Orihara, the man who single handily, ran Kuro Hebei, the second largest Yakuza group in Ikebukuro and the biological father of Izaya Orihara and the twins.

During Ran's three months in prison, he changed after he continued to spend more time with Jiro and realized how similar they were. So, not wanting to be the one to drive his younger brother to suicide. Ran decided he would try to be a better older brother. Especially since his stepfather had threatened to kill him if he lay another hand on Aoba. Which is why he was standing in front of the house Aoba lived in with Sayuri Kuronuma, their biological mother.

Ran took a deep breath and knocked on the door with shaky hands. After a while, Aoba opened it. "Wow! You look like fucking crap," Ran remarked and truth to his words Aoba did. He wore glasses that didn't do a good job of hiding the dark circles underneath his eyes, and he seemed slightly more skinner than usual. There was a nasty purple bruise underneath his left eye; his lip was busted and swelling. And there was an ugly red cut across his cheek. "Nice glasses! Are they new? And what's up with the injuries? Did you get your ass kicked again?"

Aoba frowned as he glanced at Ran with tired and empty eyes. "Ran...if you're here to mock me leave or...at least tell me what you want," he said, even sounding tired. "I have no time for your bullshit."

Ran frowned as well. "Sorry, I just wanted to apologize for all the fucking shit I put you through and...." he trailed off. What the fuck was he doing? "I'll try to be a better older brother."

Aoba glanced behind him like he expected something to grab him and drag him back into the shadows. He glanced back at Ran.

Ran noticed that Aoba's hands were trembling and he was bitting his lip anxiously. He was afraid of something, or someone which meant something was seriously wrong. But Ran didn't know what and it bothered him. He's never seen Aoba afraid before.

Ran was about to say something, but Aoba spoke masking his fear. "You...must be really stupid if you expect me to forgive you that easily. After everything, you've done to me; I can't forgive you. And why are you apologizing now? Did someone threaten you? Did you hit your head? Are you high? Do you need me to call somebody?"

Ran shook his head. " I decided to get my shit together and become a designated member of society."

Aoba quickly glanced behind him again and back at Ran. "Well...have fun with that. Bye!" he slammed the door shut. Aoba turned around and leaned against the door.

Sayuri approached her youngest son. She was a petite woman with black hair that covered the left side of her face and brown eyes. Sayuri wore a long black dress and a black choker around her neck. She placed a hand underneath Aoba's chin and pressed her chest against his. "Darling," she whispered, her lips brushing against his ear. "Who was at the door?"

Aoba inhaled sharply. Shit! "N-nobody important," he replied, tensing as he felt her hand trail down his neck, his chest and down... to his pants. "J-Just...some door to door salesman."

Her fingers dipped into his pants. "I see...and do relax. This won't take long, and besides, you owe me."

Fuck...

He should've let Ran inside.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, okay. This whole story is fucked up.


End file.
